This invention relates to devices or implements particularly adapted for camping purposes. The invention is directed specifically to a complete comprehensive set of camping implements, both simulated and functional, particularly adapted for use by children.
The principal object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide a new and improved comprehensive set of devices and/or implements for use in actual or simulated camping surroundings.
One of the implements of the camping set of the present invention comprises a convertible flashlight to lantern combination. A typical elongated flashlight type lighting construction is provided for directing a beam of light therefrom generally in a singular direction. A lantern type conversion unit is provided with a receptacle for holding the flashlight in a vertical inverted position for directing the light beam downwardly therefrom. A conically shaped diffusion member is positioned beneath the flashlight in the path of the light beam for reflecting the light outwardly from the conversion unit 360.degree. thereabout. The flashlight can be removed at any time from the conversion unit and used in its normal fashion.
Another implement comprises a cooking utensil which has a cooking pot for placing over a fire or other heating means, and a receptacle removably positioned within the pot for removably receiving and holding cans of food. The receptacle prevents the cans from moving laterally within the pot and also prevents the cans from tilting relative to the pot to prevent spillage of the food. The receptacle comprises a plate member having a marginal periphery which substantially mates with the inside walls of the pot and has tubular portions depending downwardly therefrom for spacing the plate member from the bottom of the pot. Apertures are formed in the plate member in registry with the tubular portions so that the tubular portions act as receptacles for holding cans of food therein.
Another device of the present invention comprises a simulated camp fire which has a substantially flat base with a plurality of upstanding simulated rocks about the marginal edge thereof. An electrical light means is mounted on top of the base and a somewhat cone shaped cover member is removably positionable on top of the base to camouflage the light means. The cover member is formed to simulate a burning camp fire and is at least translucent to permit at least some of the light rays from the light means to pass therethrough to simulate flames for the fire. A simulated cooking grill spans the top of the cover member and is positioned thereover by post members protruding upwardly from the base on opposite sides of the cover member. One of the simulated rocks is movably mounted and is operatively associated with on-off switch means to permit selective actuation of the light means.
A toy hatchet, axe, or the like, is provided and has a complementary imprint member removably positionable on the edged head of the hatchet for imprinting markings, such as an animal's paw, in the ground or the like.
A knife device is provided with a blade portion and a handle portion, with a whistle formed in the handle portion for producing an animal sound or the like. The whistle has an intake aperture in the end of the handle portion through which a user may blow, and an air exhaust aperture on the side of the handle portion for emitting the desired sound therefrom.
A toy gun also is provided with a simulated scope mounted on top of the gun for projecting light means therefrom, away from the gun generally in the longitudinal pointing direction of the gun barrel. A continuous film strip and lens system is mounted within the simulated scope for movement across the path of the light rays for projecting a plurality of changeable images, such as moving animals. A knob is provided on the side of the simulated scope for advancing the film, and an on-off switch for the light means is operatively associated with the trigger of the gun to turn the light means off when trigger is pulled.
A self-contained toy warning device also is provided with an upright housing having a base for supporting the same on the ground, a floor or the like. A spring biased plunger is mounted for reciprocating movement in the base of the warning device for movement to a retracted position when the housing is placed on the ground. When the housing is knocked over or lifted to move the base off of the ground, the plunger is spring biased to an outwardly projected position for actuating a sound signal to warn a child of the presence of a "disturbing" object.
A comprehensive camping pack construction also is provided. The hatchet is removably mountable onto the outside of the pack, along with a foldable chair and a foldable shovel. A piston and cylinder air pump means is mounted within the pack and has a manually manipulatable crank on the outside of the pack for operating the pump means for delivering air under pressure to inflate devices such as air mattresses or the like. An elongated periscope also is mounted on the pack for movement from a retracted position substantially within the pack to an upper position protruding substantially above the pack permitting visual observation through the periscope through an observation window at the lower end thereof. The periscope is moved by a rack and pinion arrangement, with the pinion being rotatable by a manually manipulatable knob exposed for manipulation on the pack. Light means is removably mounted on the pack for positioning in front of the window to project light through the periscope for signalling purposes.
The pack also has a sound amplification unit mounted thereon, including a speaker on the end of an elongated cord, a microphone and an electrical amplifier electrically connected between the speaker and the microphone. The pack has a rigid substantially planar front cover for supporting a map or the like. The aforesaid removable light means is usable for facilitating visual observation of the map. The rigid cover is removably mounted on the pack of providing a separate support means for the map remote from the pack. The pack also has separate individual compartments for receiving the cooking utensil, knife and various other supplies or equipment.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.